Lie To Me: A Mortal Instrument Fanfiction
by Kristin Michelle A
Summary: Post COG four months. Clary believes Jace is hiding a secret. Is she wrong? And what will happen when she's chosen and sought after by The Demon of Wrath and Anger? I'll warn you. J/C. Usual pairings. Rated M for possible lemons and swears.
1. A midnight Dream

**AN: This is my first fan-fiction, hope you like it!**

**Summary: Set about three or four months after 'The City of Glass'. Clary believes Jace is hiding a secret. How far can she go before she breaks? If you haven't read 'The City of Glass' I suggest you do because this will contain spoilers/ hints of what has happened in it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly(and I do mean sadly...very sadly in fact) I do not own Clary, Isabelle, Alec, or even Jace (yummy Jace) and other people from the Mortal Instrument Trilogy, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy. =)**

**Chapter One: A Midnight Dream**

Clary yawned it was almost 12:30 a.m., and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was almost finished.

Every Saturday she and Simon had what they called "Movie day." But Simon bailed because he was taking Maia and Izzy to Pandemonium. Clary found herself unable to break the tradition she upheld so many years, but then when she found out she was a shadowhunter she stopped. But now that she was back she couldn't quit. She asked Jace but he had something from the Clave to deal with, but told her to have not _too_ much fun by herself, with his usual smirk. She asked Alec, but he said he was hanging out with Magnus because he was planning the "Party of the Century." Heck she even asked Max, but he had to stay with Maryse and Robert because for some very odd reason her mother disliked the whole 'Harry Potter' thing. Who knew?

Her mom and Luke were out to dinner. They had married in Idris. The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and, of course, Clary was the Maid of Honor for her Mother's wedding.

Clary yawned again. Not even a full minute passed and she yawned again. And Again. And yet Again.

Clary shut the T.V. And headed to her bedroom. She had been living at Luke's since the marriage and it was home now.

Clary was now practically always tired because of the intensive training Alec, Jace, and Izzy had been giving her because Jace thought he should have a girlfriend that was able to kill him. Just saying.

_Jace._

Just the name gave her shivers down her back. They had been inseparable since they found they were no longer related.

Clary yawned. Again. She sighed and got up, shut the T.V. And headed toward her warm, comfy and cozy bed.

" _Clary...Clary...Clary, love, dance with me." A voice whispered in her ear. She'd know that voice anywhere. Jace. She turned just in time for him to take her into a waltz. Perfect timing. As always._

_She looked around to find she was in Alicante. The sun was coming through windows twenty feet tall. Mirrors were on the other side of the dance floor. And couples were smiling at the two. While others barely concealed their jealousy in their scowl._

_Jace was wearing a black suit. Tailored just perfect, to fit his form._

_She looked at herself to see she was wearing a white dress. A wedding dress. _

_It was flowing around her body, showing every curve that barely existed. But in this dress, this beautiful wedding dress, it exaggerated so._

_She saw in a passing mirror her hair was up in a unique style with a beautiful comb in it, adding style and beauty on its own. Intricate designs of roses and blue sapphires in as well._

_She looked at her hands to see, what looked centuries old, bracelet. Rubies and Diamonds shining as it reached the light of the sun. _

_A necklace was upon her neck like a soft voice whispering in the wind " Look at me. Look at me. Look at me, my love." It must have been new for it shined in the sun, like the bracelet. _

_And last, but certainly not least, drop pearl earrings. She noticed as she and Jace, once again, passed the mirrors. She recognized them, for they were Izzy's._

_Something New. Something Old. Something Borrowed. Something Blue._

_They were married._

_Jace pushed her closer to him. " Clary, you look beautiful today. In fact, everyday you look beautiful. And now, for the rest of our lives, I'll be with you." He looked into her eyes. Gold eyes burning with desire. " I love you. And I will forever and always love you."_

" _I love you too, Jace." She said as soon as she found her voice. Because now they were together, and nothing was separating them. She leaned her head on his chest and heard his heart beat quicken for a moment, then settle down to a more than normal pace._

_Jace kissed her forehead. "I will swear to love you. On the Angel, I swear to love you forever and ever." _

_Clary gasped, and stepped back for a moment, shocked. "Jace! You just sweared on the Angel. Now you can't break that prom-" She was cut off by Jace, who interrupted her._

" _I know I sweared on the Angel, Clary. I sweared on the Angel because I love you. And I know I can't break that promise. I know that Clary. I do. I truly do. I made that promise because I truly cannot live without you" _

_Tears were forming in her eyes. " I swear on the Angel too. On the Angel, I swear that I'll always, no matter how arrogant or selfish you can be, to always love you." A tear escaped, sliding down her rosy cheek. Jace wiped it away with his hand, that after caressed her face. _

_He then whispered in her ear: "Let's dance." _

_As he said this there was a bang, more of a ' Tat' to be honest. Then following a voice: " Clary, open the damn window!"_

Clary jolted awake. Realizing what just happened was only a dream. _We aren't married, it was only just a dream,_ thought Clary. Another tap at the window brought her out of her bed and to the window where Jace was clearly not hiding his impatience while crouching on her window ledge, and just barely holding the window frame. He knocked on the glass again when he saw Clary awake.

She padded her way to him and pushed the window up. He ducked his head under the window and climbed inside. " Jace, what are you doing here? What time is it? And what are you doing here? Oh, wait, I already said that." She whispered-yelled at him.

" Answer to Question numero uno – I came here because when I went back to the Institute, I kept thinking of you, more than usual actually, not that I think that's possible because I think of you 24/7." Jace replied. " And I believe its about...2:30 a.m.?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked. That smile that she had come to love and hate.

She smacked his arm. " Why are you always such a bastard?! And why do I put up with you?" At this his smile widened. Clary sighed dramatically when Jace replied: " Its because you love me and cannot live without me, because you fell in love with an angel." Jace referred to himself as he smirked

Jace fake yawned, walked over to her bed, and sat on it, intently watching Clary as she made her way back to bed as well." Clary love, I'm going to stay with you tonight." He took off his boots and his belt because he was dressed in his shadowhunter gear. While Clary was dressed in pajama shorts and a flimsy cami. She sighed when Jace took of his black t-shirt and exposed his muscle's and scars that made him who he was today – A Demon Hunter.

She got under the comforter completely aware of his stare. And she watched as he did the same. His arm extended round her, feeling like home was anywhere where he was. She angled herself so she was facing his bare chest.

But just before she fell asleep she heard the words she had been hearing in her dreams: " I love you, Clary Fairchild."

And before dreamless slumber could take over her, she managed to mumble what he wanted to hear all day: " I love you too Jace. No matter what a complete idiot you are."

**Hey, sorry I didn't make it more interesting.... I going to make this a chapter story because I just _love_ the whole romance between Jace and Clary. But if you guys like the whole *OneShot* this is a happy ending but if you wanna read the rest of the chapters.... _Trust me its gonna have drama........... As in__:_ **

" **OMG, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!"**

**or**

" **YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!"**

**Any who....Please, please, please, with Jace on top, Review! Your comments are appreciated, and please give me ideas to help make my story progress smoothly(like the very yummy Jace)!!!**

**Kristin michelle  
**


	2. The Training Room

**Hey... This is the second chapter of.... 'Lie to Me: A mortal Instrument Fanfiction'.........hope you like it!!!Sorry if it doesn't get dramatic very fast because I don't want to rush it....**

**AN: If you guys have any ideas for the story send them to me!!! Every review you guys send I reply back!!!!=)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly(and I do mean sadly...very sadly in fact) I do not own Clary, Isabelle, Alec, or even Jace (yummy Jace) and other people from the Mortal Instrument Trilogy, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy. =)

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:

* * *

**

Clary woke up to the sound of a voice whispering in her ear: " Clary, wake up....Clary....Clary." Clary slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight that was coming through the windows. She focused more. Jace.

She grinned up at him, glad that he stayed. " Clary, not that this is a problem or anything,but it seemed like you couldn't help yourself from keeping your hands off of me while your sleeping." Jace smirked.

Confused, Clary replied: " What do you mean, I can't keep my hands to myself?" Did he just imply what she thought he just implied...?

Jace's grin got wider. "You were all over me while you were sleeping."

Clary felt her face blush. She felt so embarrassed, had she really been all over him while she was sleeping?

Jace saw her embarrassment and took her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and tried, unsuccessfully, not to think of what she might have done.

Clary jumped out of Jace's arms, Alarmed. On the other hand, Jace was confused. "Where's Luke and my mom?" Clary whisper-yelled at him from her position at the door, in front of it, so, if a person would open it, it would hit her.

" I didn't hear them come in last night. Maybe they're at Holiday Inn or something." Jace said, trying, unsuccessfully, _not_ to make his mouth twitch from keeping the laugh inside.

Clary looked grossed out. _Was it the general idea of sex itself, or the fact that her mom and new step-dad(Luke) were probably having sex at a crappy Motel?_ Jace thought to himself.

Clary came over smacked his arm, _How dare he make jokes about her mom's sex life!_ Clary thought, _But its probably true. Yuck._ " Jace, do not ever talk about that ever again. I've got mental images and I don't like it. And It cannot be unseen." Clary frowned.

" You have mental images of Luke and your mom having sex?" Jace was laughing so hard it was contagious. But Clary didn't laugh. Jace waited, while still laughing, for her to nod. When she did, he continued." Do you have images of you and me?" Jace asked, who was unable to stop from laughing. He didn't know why he thought it was so funny. But, It _was._

Clary gasped, shocked. " N-n-no, I-I-I d-d-don't...." She tried to deny it but she couldn't. She then felt her cheeks go redder and for the blush to come to her neck. She _did _have daydreams about them, together. Clary never had any good comebacks to Jace's smart retorts and insults. Jace only laughed harder when he received this piece of information.

Clary walked to her desk, and took a stuffed animal off of it and threw it at his head with as much force she could muster in one second flat, before he realized what she was trying, unsuccessfully, to do.

Too late, because Jace already seen what she was doing and swatted it away, like a fly, making it hit her bookcase with enough force to make it rattle in defeat.

Clary turned and walked outside of her bedroom, not even bothering a second glance behind her, where Jace sat, not laughing anymore, watching her go.

_I have to tell her. But what if she doesn't like it and leaves._ Jace shuddered at the thought. He couldn't imagine how his life would have turned out if he hadn't met Clary. Before Clary, Jace only wanted and wanted, he never felt like he should give, but that, of course, was before he met her in Pandemonium.

He even overheard Isabelle and Maryse talking about Clary. Maryse wanted to know _all_ the details, of how Jace and Clary met, and what exactly happened when Valentine told them they were brother and sister . Etc. Etc. They talked about how good Clary was for him. Especially when, a month after returning from Idris, Clary threw Jace's eighteenth birthday at the Institute. How he wasn't "asleep" anymore. Isabelle mentioned that whenever Clary and Jace were in the same room, when they thought they were brother and sister, they would always look at one another when the other wasn't looking.

Jace couldn't tell Clary, she would be so mad he didn't tell her sooner. But he had just figured it out himself. He needed her to be safe. Even for a little while. But he knew if he didn't tell her soon, when Clary found out she would be even madder then if he told her now. Jace sighed and got up off Clary's bed as soon as he knew he wouldn't tell her just yet. But soon. Yes, soon.

He walked down the stairs to find Clary listening to a song. A Very weird song. Something about: " Beautiful, Dirty, Rich " Jace sat down next to her. " What type of shit music is this?"

She turned towards him, eyes widened. " _Excuse me?_ This is one of the best songs, because I never get tired of listening to it."

" Bang Bang, We're beautiful and dirty rich?" Jace asked in monotone. It more of a statement than a question

Clary rolled her eyes. " Jace, just because you don't like it doesn't mean you have to insult it." She laid her head on his shoulder. " Its Lady GaGa." Jace looked like he deciding on whether to laugh or ask a question, so he did both.

" _That's _her name? Lady GaGa." Jace asked, smirking. " Ello, My name is Lady GaGa." Jace said, putting a British accent to it.

Clary shushed him, and started to sing the words. " Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm s-s-sorry. Yeah. We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah...Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich...Dirty dirty rich rich beautiful...Bang Bang. "

Jace, was embarrassed for this "Lady GaGa" person. Who names their kid Lady GaGa? And who sings about being beautiful and being dirty rich? This lady was clearly crazy. Clary, clearly, loved her music. But to him this music was shit. Absolute shit. Thank the Angel that he wasn't a mundane, because it seemed impossible to like it. Impossible.

Or so he thought, until the next dong came on. Something about 'kissing through the phone'. Was that even possible? The singer than added a phone number. Did people really call it? But Clary squealed and started to sing. " Kiss me thru the phone. Kiss me thru the phone....we on the phone like...678-999-8212...Girl you know I miss you....See you later on...."

Yes. This song was worse. Much worse.

* * *

**Simon**

Simon woke up with Isabelle on his chest. He sat up, carefully placing Izzy on the pillow. And got up to get dressed. Then Simon checked the time: 11:39 A.M.

He was at his house, because after he told his family what he was( a vampire that could walk in the sunlight ) they decided they needed a vacation. In Hawaii. For four months. And His dad just secured the funds last week. And his sister was living at her new boyfriend's house, freaked out entirely at what he was.

Simon felt a pang of guilt when he told Clary he couldn't make it, because he was taking Maia and Isabelle to Pandemonium. Be he knew that was a lie. He was really going to have sex with Isabelle. Maia stayed in Idris for a while and didn't know if she had come back. He didn't want to cheat on Izzy, but they weren't " Officially " dating, so it didn't matter. Or so he thought to convince himself.

He went to grab a bottle of blood from his mini-fridge. He looked at Isabelle while she slept. She was hot. Even if she wasn't a Vampire. She groaned and turned over. Then a few minutes later she sat up, and smiled at Simon. She moaned when he walked over to her and kissed her neck, feeling her pulse.

He couldn't _not_ feel happy.

He had Izzy ( and possibly Maia ). While Clary, his first love, had Jace. Even though he was trying to convince himself that he was over her, he wasn't, he was lying to himself and everyone he knew, and still felt jealous every time Jace kissed, or even _looked_ at her. He felt like he needed to the one that was cradling her in his arms. Not Jace. _Him, _Simon Lewis.

Simon tried to think of Clary in his arms, instead of Isabelle. And it worked. He felt more alive, not a vampire. He felt like he could handle this immortal damned life.

He _felt_ like he could, but he knew he couldn't. Not without Clary.

But, nonetheless, he would try. He _would_ try.

* * *

**Clary**

Clary pulled out two seraph blade s, and warily watched Jace as he stalked around her in a circular motion. Then faster than the she knew he lunged at her knocking her onto her back. He quickly got back up and started encircling her once again.

Clary stayed on her back, and continued to look at the Institute's ceiling. She was waiting for when Jace lunged and she would roll away that would her time to trap him.

After Jace put up with barely fifteen minutes of 'shit music' he announced it was time to start the day's training. Clary wearily agreed for training, but she was excited that she would see Jace bare-chested again.

Jocelyn and Luke had failed to return from wherever they had been. And now Clary was really starting to think that they were at some hotel.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jace starting to make his way toward her. But only an a half-inch every minute or so. He was making his way slowly because he was hoping for her not to notice. But she did.

After Idris, she did have to try hard to uncover the true world of shadowhunters, which was concealed by glamour. Idris somehow heightened her senses.

Clary quickly rolled to the side and crouched, facing Jace. He smirked – as usual, and pulled out his seraph blade. He stood still then, deciding whether or not her should attack first or see what Clary could do.

Jace then walked a more-than-normal pace towards Clary, whilst she quickly stood up and was ready to slide her feet under Jace's so she would then have her chance to beat him, at this game he loved 'so damn much' and as he referred to it - _The Hunt._

She was caught of guard when Jace snatched her elbow, with the seraph blade in it, but his grip to tight to wiggle out of it. He then, faster than any other training sessions she had had with him, kicked her foot and she immediately fell onto her butt.

He smirked at grabbed the both of the seraph blades from her hands a knelt down beside her and rested his elbow on his knee. With his other hand he held the seraph blade to her throat. He made a sound like a 'tsk' and whispered in her ear: " Clary, surely, you can do better than that." She could tell he was teasing her, even if his voice was so low that she could barely hear it.

Jace stood up, and put one foot next to Clary's left should and his other foot next to Clary's right shoulder, and held his hand to help her up and she accepted it gratefully.

His sweat glistened on his bare-chest. As for Clary she was sweating even though she was wearing short shorts and a black sports bra.

" I win for today's training lesson....Well, I doubt its called training, because I think the trainee would have to win at least _once,_ but no you haven't won any." He smirked, while she blushed.

Clary don't know what came over her, it must have been an impulse because to stepped closer to him, and Jace must have thought she wanted to kiss him, because he took a step closer as well.

As soon as Clary and Jace were barely a quarter of an inch away from each other, she smiled and took a few steps away leaving Jace confused. She then kicked him, _hard, _in the exact spot where she knew it would hurt. Really hurt. Bad. He gasped and clutched his stomach, the seraph blades fell to the floor and Clary picked one up. Before Jace could recover, she pushed his shoulders to the floor and he fell onto his back. She then sat on top of him and held the seraph blade to his throat. Clary bent her face so their lips were inches apart. " I guess that's one win for moi." She smirked when he scowled.

Jace took the seraph blade from her hand, which was still at her throat, and threw it across the floor. He sat up and started to kiss her gently. But he was rudely interrupted by a throat that was cleared from behind them.

Jealousy, hurt and sadness were all burning in her eyes. Clary felt a sense of remorse, of when she walked in on her and Jace in Idris.

" Hey Jace. Hey Clary. Whats up?" Aline asked.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for it ending abruptly!!!!! I didn't mean to! I swear on the Angel **_**Raziel**_**. Really, I do. I just sorta had a feeling it should end abruptly so it would keep the readers interested, and hungry for more more more!!=) **

**Thanks for the favorites and story alerts they are appreciated!!!=) But pretty please with the very yummy Jace on top REVIEW =)!!!!!**

**If you have any ideas of what else should happen, please do so!! lolz. Hope you liked it!**

**Jace: you know you want to.**

**Clary: **_**Excuse me?**_

**Jace: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Clary: then who were you talking to?**

**Jace: The readers of course. Clary, keep _up. _And They better review or I'll send them a Greater demon to their house.**

**Clary: Jace that's rude**

**Jace: What's rude? The 'If you don't review I'll send a demon to their house' or that I meant ****reviewing when I said ' you know you want to' and you thought you meant us getting it on.**

**Clary: Uhh....**

**Jace: Thought so.**


	3. The Demon of Wrath and Anger

**Hey!!This is the third chapter of …' Lie to me: A mortal Instrument Fanfiction '…Thanks for all the favorites and story alert adds and all the messages of ideas and all that!!! =) you guys are the best!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly(and I do mean sadly...very sadly in fact) I do not own Clary, Isabelle, Alec, or even Jace (yummy Jace) and other people from the Mortal Instrument Trilogy, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**If you guys have any more ideas please pm(private message) me or review and all that!!! Any who hope you guys like it!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **Serenity Shadowstar

**couldn't have done it without you!!!!!=)**

**Enjoy.=)

* * *

**

_**Previously - " Hey Jace. Hey Clary. Whats up?" Aline asked.

* * *

**_

**Chapter three: The demon of wrath and anger

* * *

**

Jace smiled(not smirked) and said: " Aline whats up? I thought you stayed in Idris with your family?"

Clary didn't have anything to say . She was shocked that Aline was here. But she wasn't Jealous. Okay maybe a little but not _that _much. Clary had Jace now. And when she saw Jace and Aline kissing is Idris, she was mad. But now it all seemed like a distant unpleasant memory she rather not remember at all. Aline was nice and everything, but was in a way truthful. And sometimes the truth can be harsh.

" My family just came through a portal from Idris. We're going to Maine for the week and had to stop and rest for today and maybe tomorrow. So I'm probably leaving tomorrow." Aline replied. " And I can see that everything is Okay between the two of you?" She said eyeing Clary and Jace both very closely.

Clary blushed realizing that she was sitting on top of Jace, " Hey Aline." Clary said as she got up off of Jace and he got up as well.

" Hey, why don't we all go to Taki's?" Jace asked, "I'll go get Izzy and Alec." With that said he turned to leave the Institute's training room, jogging.

After Jace left Aline immediately turned toward Clary, with anxious eyes and asked her a million questions so fast it questioned her sanity. "You and Jace are still together? Wow. Did you know that the most time Jace has been with anyone was two weeks? Did you? You guys have been dating for like five months right? Am I right?Did you guys break up during that time?My friend dated him, not that I called it dating because he just had sex with her for one night and then left. Like a one night stand. Did I ever tell you that?Did I?I'm so happy for you, are you happy? You must be happy, because you guys found out you weren't brother and sister. You better be happy. At least I _really_ hope your happy. Because if your not, I don't think I could resist myself from going after him even if it was only for one night. Did you guys have sex yet?How many times?" Aline asked wide-eyed the whole time.

"Jeez, you talk so fast. I don't even remember the last question you asked." Clary replied, half to herself and half to Aline. "And you better not go after him, even if it was only for one night. I will kill if you do." Clary walked over and gave Aline a hug, which Aline returned

Aline smiled shyly, "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Of what?"

"I don't know actually." Aline said. If Aline was going to say anything else she didn't.

Isabelle came running in so fast it was a blur. " Fashion emergency!" She yelled grabbing both Clary and Aline's arms with so much force they thought their arms would snap off like twigs. "Clary, sit. Aline sit." Isabelle said firmly once they were in her room with the door shut tight. "Jace said we're going to Pandemonium. And then Taki's. Or Taki's first and Pandemonium after...." Isabelle paused, thinking. "Anyway, Its good to you see you Aline." Izzy said barely glancing at Aline who was sitting on Izz's bed next to Clary. Isabelle was rummaging through her closet, throwing clothes around making it more of a mess then it already was.

"Umm...Izzy?" Clary asked, "I have a skirt I bought at Macy's and a top too....I don't really think I need to borrow your clothes."

Isabelle just snorted at this, " _I _bought that skirt for _you. _And I don't approve you wearing that tonight." Izzy turned to Aline, " And _you_ Missy are wearing my clothes too."

Aline protested, "No, I am _not_ going to wear you clothes. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not next week or year. Not ever." Aline got up and ran from her room so fast she didn't make a sound.

Izzy just sighed and shook her head. " I guess that means more fashion for you miss Clary Fray." And turned back towards her closet looking for the perfect outfit.

Clary sighed. If she started to run back to her room Isabelle would just catch her and make it 10 times worse. Clary sighed again as Isabelle started to work on her.

_FOUR HOURS LATER_

Isabelle dolled up Clary really well. She made her wear a white-strapless-black-rose-embroided dress that just _barely_ covered her butt. As in, if Clary wanted to sit down she would have to be careful not to show anything. She also wore black high-heeled stiletto boots that went up to the mid-thighs, which also hid two seven-inch long knives. Isabelle added gray eyeshadow to emphasize her brilliant green eyes. Iz made sure to pull Clary's hair back from her face in a tight, _very tight,_ ponytail. She also didn't let Clary wear any hoodies or sweaters. Which Clary hated but decided she rather not say anything.

Isabelle wore a tight red sleeveless shirt(just a shirt) that was a long enough to cover her butt, she couldn't even walk without it showing anything. She also wore black high-heels, making her inches taller than she already was. And curled her straight black hair which Clary thought was absolutely gorgeous. She also managed, to Clary's confusion of where Izzy actually hid them, to fit _five_ seven-inch long knives, though Clary decided she rather not ask.

Jace and Alec were dressed in black ShadowHunter gear. Alec also wore a sweater Magnus bought for him, which was neon black(if that's possible). Jace wore his leather jacket, Clary got for him on his 18th birthday.

Magnus wore a Magenta colored robe, and pink, blue and green highlights on the tips of his spiky hair. He also wore glitter that covered every each visible on his body.

Aline didn't want to go, because she was afraid Isabelle would dress her up. Even when Clary said Izzy wouldn't, she was still doubtful and decided not to. Even Clary had to admit, Izzy _could_ go a bit overboard.

Clary had the enjoyment of seeing Jace's eyes pop when she walked downstairs just before he managed to slip on a slightly annoyed-impressed face. He handed her a seraph blade and her stele. " Hey, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear. Clary just bit her lip in reply.

So, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus all walked out of the Institute**(BTW, its 9p.m.)**and into the cool night air around them.

Magnus and Alec were hand in hand, because after Alec had told his parents, Maryse and Robert, about him being gay, Alec decided to go public with their relationship. Many other Shadow Hunters that were afraid of other Shadow Hunters criticizing them, decided they too would embrace their gayness/and lesbianism freely after seeing Alec and Magnus.

Jace put a hand around Clary's waist as Iz called for a taxi. " Didn't I already say I liked your hair better down?" He whispered so softly in her ear that she could only hear. There was something different about his voice too. Was it because he whispered it? No, Clary thought to herself, it sounded different because his voice, when he wanted to, sounded vulnerable, which he was doing right now. Clary could only think of one other time it sounded like this: When Clary and Jace thought they were brother an sister, Jace came to her and told her he loved her and wanted to spend the night even if they didn't do anything. As soon as he said that, he pulled out the hair scrunchie that held her hair from becoming untamed. Her hair curled instantly.

Clary blushed, and got into the taxi-van that pulled up in front of them.

The bouncer let all of them go in as soon as he glanced at what both Clary and Isabelle were wearing, to which he smiled evily. The bouncer was only about 25 at most, and this made Jace jealous and so he put his hand around Clary's waist and the bouncer immediately backed down, but still watched both Clary and Isabelle walk inside longingly. The line of people just groaned and shouted it was unfair, the bouncer then threatened them he'd make sure whoever was yelling to make sure they would never be allowed to come back. This quieted them down instantly.

Once they got inside Izzy immediately started to grind against a mundane boy who dog whistled as soon as he saw what she was wearing.

Alec and Magnus walked to " The Secret Ring" which was where all the warlocks, fey, shadowhunters, vampires, and werewolves went to chill-ax**(chill, relax)**.It was on a balcony that was concealed by glamour, and it overlooked the whole club that was under strobe and disco lights.

Clary got a Pina Colada, with alcohol even though she was underage, though the bartender probably didn't care because he eyed her over hungrily, but stopped as soon as Jace glared at him an put this arm around Clary's waist.

Jace and Clary sat down at one of the boths in The Secret Ring. Clary saw Izzy was dancing and grinding to multiple boys that had gathered around her. She seemed to be enjoying that attention.

Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder and sighed. Jace kissed Clary's head and watched as she drunk the last of the Pina Colada.

**

* * *

**

Jace (this is his point of view)

Clary wanted another Pina Colada. And after that, another. I told her no more but then she pouted and her lip quivered and I knew I couldn't deny her of anything she wanted. So I got her another. And in that half hour she had twelve Pina Coladas and four bathroom breaks.

A werewolf passed by and looked at Clary, who was sprawled out and the couch I moved her onto on the second Pina Colada. Her head was on my shoulder and I was angled toward her to make her sitting posture much more comfortable. The werewolf tried to look under her sexy-_very_ damn sexy- strapless dress. " You look under there and I'll throw silver dust in your eyes," I snarled at him and he growled at me, but walked away.

dammit. Why did Clary have to look to damn hot tonight? I mean the bouncer and bartender practically took Clary to their crappy house or penthouse and would've had sex with her. Dammit. She looked _too_ damn hot. For her own good.

But then again...Girls are all over _me_. All the time. But, I mean, why _wouldn't_ they. I mean, I _am_ hot. I'm a sex god for the Angel's sake. All women within a hundred foot radius wanted me. But...is this what Clary feels like every time another girl tries to get me into her bed? Or just flirts with me? Dammit One of these days I am going to lose her and I'm not going to be able to get her back. And then I'll probably be a drug attic and be a manager of some whorehouse.**(please take no offense if you know someone who lives in one. I repeat: no offense. Or with a person you know who is a drug attic. Again: sorry, please take no offense) **

Clary turned and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and a bit of jealousy shot through her eyes. Only for a second. I still haven't been able to teach her yet, and she was getting more and more frustrated about not being able to. Her head swayed back and forth and her words slurred together. Guess shes not much of a drinker.... " Jaaaaccce, I waaaanttt mooooooore" More head swaying. I kissed her cheek and shook my head.

"No, Clary," At this she pouted and her lip quivered. Maybe I could just give her _one_ – NO! She was not going to get drunk. Then she would want sex, and even though I'm _perfectly_ okay with that, I'm sure by then her drunkenness would not be worn off by then and she would be really-_really_- loud. And if Maryse or Robert walked in on us....I felt my heart quicken at having sex with her again tonight. And I didn't mean to, but I groaned. No sex tonight.

Clary say on my lap, and I wanted- no, _needed_- right now to have sex with her. Yes, right now. With everyone looking. I personally don't give a shit if people saw...But I'd have to pay the price later when Clary remember-if she remembered- what happened. But maybe we could sneak into the storage closet and we could have sex. I brought a condom along. Two actually. You never know when or where you want to satisfy your needs with the one girl you ever want to do it with.

Clary kissed my lips which I immediately responded to. It was impulse. I mean, I couldn't just _not_ kiss her, especially if she was kissing me. But I knew I couldn't get too far now. But maybe at the Institute...Clary could put a sound proof rune on the door.... " Clary, no more alcohol for you," I started to remove her from my lap, trying very hard not to grab her and run to the nearest hotel, where I would get a great-drunk- blowjob by my girlfriend. I groaned and removed her, which she pouted to. "Your drunk so I'm going to get you some water." With that said, I got up and fetched her some water.

* * *

**Clary (her point of view)(BTW, its now 12:37 a.m.)**

Jace asked Magnus to get rid of my being drunk, which he thought was extremely amusing( I don't see why though) Though he did oblige when Jace asked, politely. Well, as politely as he ever is. Which compared to...Valentine or Sebastian(my brother whose realy name is Johnathan) is still disgrace.

We danced, well grinded when I was drunk. Which I could tell during the whole time he just wanted good, hot, sweaty sex. I mean, if you look at the boy, he's staring at you with his golden caramel eyes at you so intensely you just want to please him. And well too. I was really drunk at the time, but I could still tell he wanted it. And bad too. My poor baby, not tonight.

Me and Iz grinded against each other, which Magnus thought was amusing, Jace thought is was sexy, and Alec...oh boy, he thought it was so disgusting that he had to cover his eyes, using Magnus as a human shield.

I walked back from the bathroom, where Iz fixed my makeup and made me beautiful all over again.

I sat down next to Jace, who ordered nachos. He put me on his lap and I giggled. Not laughed, but _giggled_. As in the little high pitched cheerleader giggle when they flirt with the quarterback.**(no offense to cheerleaders and all that, its just that most cheerleaders are like that. Its sorta their steriotype...So again, no offense. Don't harass me for it. I mean, even the movies show that the cheerleader is sometimes and not always a bitch. ITS JUST A STERIOTYPE.)**Yes, me Clary Fray giggled. My mom decided to keep Fray instead of changing it to Garroway. I don't know why though....

Jace laughed and nibbled my ear to which I shivered. Then something vibrated under me. Like _vibrated_ under me. What the hell? I got off his lap and gave him a questioning look. He just fished out a cellphone? Oh a cellphone. No, wait not a cell phone a -

Jace glanced at me and I saw excitement and adrenaline and mischievousness. He smiled and looked at all of us(Magnus, Izzy, and Alec) who now gathered around the both in The Secret Ring." There's a demon here. " Ah so _that's_ what is was...a Shadow Hunter sensor that detected demons.

" YES! A demon, yay!" Izzy squealed. " I've been waiting for three and a half hours for this. I wanna go!" She started to get up but Alec grabbed her arm.

" Let Clary go." He said glancing at me. I was waaaaay to shocked to speak, so I just gapped at him and felt Jace tense next to me.

" Me?" Jeez, my voice sounded squeaky and scared. Nothing like a Demon Hunter. Alec nodded at the same time Jace shook his head.

" Clary is not, I repeat _not_, going to hunt the demon. I mean, she can barely hit me while we're training." Jace snapped.

Isabelle snorted at this, " Jace, you were born a shadowhunter with Angel blood in you. That makes you a fighter. No shadowhunter is better at fighting then you are. None of us can get you in a fight. I mean for the Angel's sake Jace you can jump down over _50 freakin feet._ No shadowhunter is more talented, even though I hate to say. Clary has Angel blood in her but she was raised the mundane way, and plus she's talented in the rune drawing way. Not fighting. And I mean when you found her unconscious on her apartment before we knew she was a shadowhunter she killed a demon. A thought-to-be mundane without any training killed a demon." Jace just glared at Iz while she continued, " i'm pretty sure she can handle a demon Jace."

" I have to agree with Isabelle, she isn't ordinary. If she was brought up to demonhunting, her powers would be much more greater than they already are. I'm also positive that she can handle a single demon. Or are you just jealous that she's going to steal your spotlight?" Magnus added to Izzy's speech.

Alec nodded.

Jace sighed. " Fine," Jace turned toward me, gold eyes burning with some intense protectiveness. " Clary, be careful." With that said Iz explained everything that needed to be explained to be _"the bait"_

_

* * *

_

I started to walk over to a handsome boy, most likely eighteen or nineteen. Black hair, blue eyes, about six-ten. But I knew better, it was a demon. Jace and Alec weren't quite sure what type though.

I started to grind up against his body, and he responded. "What's your name?" I asked.

" Brian. My name's Brian." He responded clutching my waist tightly. I almost screamed at how tightly he was holding my waist, or was that the other seraph blade I hid there? He started to lead me toward the storage closet.

_Perfect._

He started to kiss my neck once we were inside and I shivered, not because I was cold though. He seemed to take this as encouragement. "What's your name?" He whispered in my ear.

"Clary."

" That's a sexy name for a sexy girl."

I giggled. "Thanks big boy."

He laughed at this.

I spun around and pushed his shoulders down, making him fall onto the floor. Alarm, passed through his body. It was easy to tell because his whole body tensed. He breathed a sigh of relief when I sat on his stomach.

I quickly took out the two seven-inch long knives out of my left boot. He screamed in rage. " Shadow- Hunter." He hissed. He then threw me off him, I landed with a crash onto the wall and fell forward.

Ahhh....Shit. Was all I could think. I'm not ready to die. I'm only sixteen. Oh my gosh, what is Jace gonna do? I struggled to lift my head to see the demon coming towards me. I took out my stele from inside my right boot and drew a quick _iratze_ on my left arm. I finished just in time for the demon to kick my stomach and for me to gasp in pain.

I stabbed one of the knives into his foot and he screamed and hissed. I took this chance took get up quickly without giving time for my sore muscle's to adjust. I ran behind him to the other side of the storage room. I got out my seraph blade and named it _Cathetel._

The demon spun around and hissed. It crouched and lunged for me.

I yelped when it caught my leg and screamed out _Cathetel _and pointed it towards the demon_. _It immediatelylaunched and hit the demons stomach, it hissed and bit my leg.

I felt numb.

If I was dying, it felt good. I felt sorta tingly and happy.

No. Not tingly and happy.

Mad, angry, I wanted to end people's lives. Death, I saw death. Death on fields. On trains. On planes. In war. Everywhere.

Then I realized if I didn't get up I would die. I would leave my mom, Luke, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, Robert, Simon, and...Jace.

_My Jace._

I mustered up as much strength as I could and opened my eyes. The demon was feeding off of my calf.

I quickly kicked it and it hissed and screeched. I took my other seraph blade that was digging into my waist, and named it _Taharial_. I yelled its name and it shot towards the oncoming demon.

It fell on top of me and I screamed, but it covered my mouth with its teeth.

It's teeth were biting my mouth!

Shit, it hurt. A lot. I felt tired again...- NO! I wasn't going to die. Never. Not without telling Jace I loved him.

I grabbed its waist to try to pull it off, but, dam, was it heavy. Its teeth bit harder. I felt like I was slipping away. Slowly, but I was slipping.

Then I pulled its hair with my hands and tried to get it away from me. It screeched again and continued to suck my blood.

I tried to scream but I couldn't, because this wretched demon was sucking my soul through my blood. I know I'm dying. At least there won't be any more pain in my life....

The door to storage closet opened and someone came in and kicked the demon off of me. I looked to see who it was. It was to blurry to see. Whoever it was took out a seraph blade and shouted _Lailah_. The person attacked the demon repeatably and the demon curled up and faded away.

The person who helped me obviously was a ShadowHunter. I looked up as the person came over to help me.

Jace.

I cried and tried to hug him and thank him, but I couldn't get up. It hurt way to much.

Jace sighed and took out his stele and drew an _iratze_ rune on my arm. Then, that's when the yelling started. "CLARY, WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE FUCKING KISSING A DEMON!" I flinched and his voice and tone softened slightly. His voice became vulnerable. "Clary, why?"

" Jace, did you just say kissing?" I was so mad that he thought I was _kissing_ a demon that tried to _kill me. _And that beast was sucking my freakin soul! "Jace, I wasn't kissing the demon."

Jace's facial expression went from shocked, to sad, to confused, to anger, to furious in less than a nanosecond. "Don't give that crap – that - that bullshit – Clary, I saw you. I mean, a _demon_?! You could've let me down better than _that._ You could've cheated on me with a wolf or a faerie...but a _demon?_ That is fucking bullshit, even for you."

I realized I was crying. I wiped away my tears. I just realized how it must've looked to him: I was laying on the storage closet floor and the demon was on top of me biting my mouth, but it must've looked like kissing, and my hands were tangled through its hair, I was really just trying to get its filthy teeth off of my mouth. "Jace, I wasn't kissing it. It was sucking my soul through my blood I felt it. And I had my hands in its hair because I was trying to get it to stop."

Jace looked shocked. " Did you say it was sucking your soul?" He paused and I nodded, "The demon of Wrath and Anger."

"What is the Demon of Wrath and Anger?"

"Its a Greater Demon. It feeds off of a person's soul by sucking its blood....It was sucking your lips, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Thank the Angel the _iratze_ worked on you. Or else you'd probably be dead by now." He tensed a bit and relaxed. He walked over to me and put me onto his lap. "The demon will be back though. Whoever it feed on last it kills, it like an instinct or something. From now on I am never letting you go alone hunting. Thank the Angel I came just in time."

I rested my head on his chest. "Jace?"

"Yeah?"

" I would never cheat on you." I looked into his golden eyes. " And if I ever did, not that I ever will, but if I did, I think I would have a bit more class than _that._" I smiled at him.

He smiled sadly. A beautiful Fallen Angel. _My_ beautiful Angel. He caressed my face and kissed my forehead. " We need to have you tested."

" For what?" I asked.

" The greater demon of wrath and anger's poison only shows symptoms after about two days – to two weeks. If we don't have you tested you could die in two days." He paused and looked away, but his gaze immediately came back to rest on mine. "The demon has so many lives. For example: in the movie Hercules, he killed the dragon thing or whatever it was. But more heads kept growing back. This is like that. You have to find a way to kill him permanently."

I was silent for a moment. " I love you Jace. No matter what happens."

" I love you too Clary." He whispered and his lips started to brush mine. I kissed them back wholeheartedly. It became more intense and he carefully laid me on my back and was on top of me, kissing so intense. So very Intense.

His lips were so soft and warm. His smell: like soap and sunlight(if it had a smell) and his touch seemed to be addicting. You only wanted more. I could see why women wanted him. But, he was _mine_ to keep. And only _mine_. I kissed back with so much force I thought I would break. I wondered for a moment how I felt to him. If he thought I was beautiful. Because I wasn't that pretty. I mean I've good fire – red hair with freckles galore. What is there to like?

" Jacey?! Is that _you?!_ OH MY ANGEL! Its sooooooo good to see you again Jacey! Oh and it looks like you have a little friend here! Hi!" Came a bright bubbly voice at the storage closet. We both turned to see a girl with curly blonde hair and brown-green-blue eyes.

What the hell?

Izzy walked in, as well as Magnus and Alec. " Hey Clary. What the hell happened?" Izzy asked frantically.

" That demon you guys thought she could handle, was The Greater Demon of Wrath and Anger."Jace snapped back at Isabelle, while frostily glaring at Alec.

Alec and Izzy's yes both widened, " The Demon of Wrath and Anger?" Alec asked, wide-eyed, while Izzy gaped at him, openmouthed.

Jace nodded and kissed my forehead. The blonde chick pouted.

" We have to get her to the Institute right away." Alec said after recovering. Iz nodded.

" Guys, I feel fine." I said putting on a fake smile that no doubt everyone could see through.

" Clary, thats what they all say." Izzy said sadly.

Jace coughed.

" But your going to survive! We're going to make sure of that!" Alec quickly added.

" Sooooo....Your Jacey's new toy?" The blonde asked.I glanced at her. She was staring at Jace. Longingly.

Oh boy.

" I love her." Jace glared at her, and her face instantly fell, nut she put a more faker smile in its place.

She walked over and pushed me off his lap and gave him a hug and a supposedly friendly kiss on the cheek, but it was a couple seconds to long. "Jacey, remember all the fun we had?" She asked, she then glanced at me. " Me and Jacey used to date."

Jace almost growled. " My name is not Jacey, shut the hell up. NOW!"

She pouted. " Jacey -"

" My fucking name is _not_ Jacey." Jace snarled.

The blonde continued. " We did have hot sex for a week, remember that Jacey."

" VIVIAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted at her and she flinched.

I touched his arm and shook my head. " You don't have to be mean Jace."

He looked into my eyes, and sighed. " Vivian, this is Clary, the woman I love. And Clary this is one of my ex-girlfriend who means _nothing _to me, and her name is Vivian."

She plastered an oh-so-fake smile on her lips. " Hi Clary."

" Hi Vivian." I replied. " Your Jace's ex-girlfriend?" I asked, plastering my own fake smile.

"Yeah, I am."

" Vivian is staying with us for a few days, Clary. She's going with her aunt and uncle to Maine." Alec said, nervously watching the catfight going on in front of him.

" I'm soooo glad I'll get to know you better Vivian! Oh, well have tons and _tons_ of fun!" I made my fake smile go wider. Then I realized something: Alec said she was going with her aunt and uncle to Maine. Aline and her parents were going to Maine. What the hell?

Her smile widened and she replied: " I'll be staying with you guys for awhile. I might go to Maine I might not. I mean there are tons and tons of things to see here in New York." She glanced at Jace and her smile widened. Bitch. " Oh and by the way, I'm Aline's cousin."

* * *

**Left you shocked! I bet you gasped. Hehehehe I know I did, and I wrote it! This chapter is long and it took me three days to write because I kept wrtiting and erasing and writing and erasing, making just right for my FANS!!=)**

**please review and tell me what you liked!!! **

**Again this chapter is dedicated to(drumroll)................**_Serenity Shadowstar_

**She is the best!! she's got GREAT ideas!!! she gave me the plenty of ideas and I couldn't have done it without her! Every review I get I want a thanks to **_Serenity Shadowstar_** because without her help this chapter wouldnt be possible!!!**

**Push it. You know what I'm talking about. Push it. Don't get it already? THE FREAKIN GREEN BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. REVIEW!!**

**Jace: Vivian is a bitch**

**Clary: you shouldn't -**

**Jace: What say? Don't even deny you think she's a bitch as well!**

**Clary: Jace just don't please.**

**Jace: Yo, readers...you want her to be gone from trying to break me and Clary up? -**

**Clary: JACE! Don't you dar-**

**Jace: Review and if you want her gone...She will be!**

**Clary: JACE! **


	4. The Almost Catfight

**Hey!!I know its been a while since I last updated, so I owe you guys this!!!Some people don't think a week is long but I do when it comes to Fan Fiction...lolz.**

**Thanks for the story alerts and reviews - though I want more!!!=)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly(and I do mean sadly...very sadly in fact) I do not own Clary, Isabelle, Alec, or even Jace (yummy Jace) and other people from the Mortal Instrument Trilogy, they belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**And this Chapter is, OF COURSE, dedicated to: **_Serenity Shadowstar_** because they have the BESTEST ideas!!! thanks for your support!!=)**

**Enjoy. =)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Previously**__**- **_

_**Her smile widened and she replied: " I'll be staying with you guys for awhile. I might go to Maine I might not. I mean there are tons and tons of things to see here in New York." She glanced at Jace and her smile widened. Bitch. " Oh and by the way, I'm Aline's cousin."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Clary**

My eyes widened. This – this – this bitch is Aline's cousin? Your shitting right? Your shitting? " Your Aline's cousin?" I asked. I _had_ to because this girl, could _not_ be Aline's cousin. And she dated Jace too! Unbelievable. Well, believable because _every_ girl was after Jace. But this was bad. Very bad.

She smirked, cocked her head to the side, pursed her lips and batted her eyelashes. " Why yes Clare! I am." Her smirk didn't falter, but her eyes narrowed and she raised an eyebrow. " Did you _not_ just hear my words?"

Who gave her the freaking right to call me Clare?

"I heard you Viv." I replied. When I called her 'Viv' she looked like she would lunge and kill me with her perfect manicured nails. "But its sooo hard to believe, because, well, you look nothing like her." I pretended to look sad, but Vivian could see right through it. I almost bursted out laughing right then and there.

" For some reason Vivian doesn't look Asian. Because some Shadow Hunters don't look like their family at all." Alec interjected. He nervously glanced at Jace, who was looking at me searching my face for I don't know what.

Vivian was glaring at me through her oh-so-fake smile. And I was glaring at her with _my_ own fake smile.

Vivian walked over to me until we were less than an inch apart. "Its so nice to meet you Clare." She stuck out her hand. I didn't take it and she put on a fake pout.

" Your like family to me already!" I squealed. Vivian's eyes narrowed. I gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear. "Mess with Me and Jace and I'll hunt you down." Jeez, I wasn't acting my normal self. I mean, I was _threatening_ a girl I just met.

Vivian whispered in my ear. " Bitch, you should know that he's _mine_ and _nobody_ can take him away from me. Not even a little ugly ass _child_ like you."**(Ouch!)** She pulled away, smiled dangerously, and winked at me. " I think we're going to get along great Clare!" She announced aloud.

I hated her so why should I care what she thinks? It still hurt. I smiled back. " Oh Viv, we're going to be B-F-F-L's!"**(In case you guys don't know, that means "Best Friend For Life")**Her eyes narrowed, but she smiled and nodded eagerly.

Jace seemed to get the picture and walked over to grab my hand. Finally! I was beginning to wonder if Vivian and I would have to settle this the old-fashioned way: Seraph Blade style.

Vivian pouted and grabbed Jace's other hand.

Bitch.

" Jacey -" Vivian began.

Faster than the speed of light Jace pulled away and surrounded her in a nearby corner. " If you ever call me Jacey again I will hurt you."

Ya gotta love Jace.

Vivian nodded and sniffled. " Okay Jacey – I mean Jace."

Jace nodded and was at my side in a nanosecond, and held my hand. He nodded toward Izzy and Alec and Magnus to start heading toward the Storage door. Vivian started to trail behind.

I'd show that Jace was mine for the keeping. Not anybody else's.

Jeez, I'm definitely not myself today. Huh.

As we all walked toward the storage closet door I pretended to fall forward, I was still clutching Jace's hand, but this time clutching it with dear life. Jace quickly saved me from falling. I clutched his shirt tighter and yelped. I made my knees shake and I pretended I would start to faint. I felt myself falling, but Jace picked me up bridal style and carried me like he was saving me from the apocalypse or something.

Vivian glared at me.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. This was much more easier than I thought. Yay! Well, I guess I better start tallying up the scores, because Vivian was grabbing the gold, while I was already clutching it.**(It means that she better start adding up how many points they get for doing something to get Jace's attention. In this case pretending to faint. Vivian wants Jace but Clary already has him. Get it?) **Clary: 1. Vivian:2 **(Vivian gets 2 because she calls him Jacey, she still will even though Jace told her not to, and another point for kissing him on the cheek. I mean come on, no **_**normal**_** broken up couple kisses another on the cheek. )**

I felt Jace's chest vibrate when he spoke aloud, " Alec, put a invisibility rune on all of us. Now."

After a second of two I felt something cold trace a pattern on my arm. Alec.

"Jace," I whispered, trying to make my voice sound as vulnerable as possible. What the heck was with me? "I'm going to be alright, right?" I felt his gaze upon my closed eyes as we exited Pandemonium. I made my lip quiver. He can't -sadly- deny anything while I'm doing it. I learned that about three months ago.

"Yeah Jacey, she's going to be alright, right?" Vivian, the bitch, said.

I felt myself tense. Was it instinct or something? No. Jealousy. Rage. Hate. Fury. All fighting instincts. Jace must've felt myself tense because all of a sudden I feel Jace's hot breath in my face. " Clary, I love you. No matter what. I love you. Always and forever."

I felt tears threaten, even though my eyes were closed and my hands were clutching his black t-shirt. I held them back though.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! Why did Jace have to be so tempting? Why did Jace flirt with every girl alive? Why did he let girls flirt with him? Why is he so friendly to his other ex-girlfriends -except Vivian, for a reason I don't know why- ? Why did he lure girls so easily into his little player trap even if he wasn't interested? Why did he love me if he could have any other girl he wants? Why me?

" Jace. I'm tired, take me home." I said.

" Clary, I'm not taking you home until I know that Jocelyn and Luke are at your house." Jace said sternly.

Why did he have to make this so hard?

" Now." I said. I opened my eyes to see Jace staring at me with: desire, curiousity, and most of all: Love.**(Awwww....)**

Izzy was talking to someone on the phone. Magnus and Alec were talking quietly amongst themselves, while holding hands. And Vivian...well, lets just say that if looks could kill I would've been dead the second she walked in and spotted Jace and I kissing.

" No. I'm sorry, no." He said.

" Fine." I said. I was too tired to protest. I mean, who cared if I slept a century or two? A girl needs her rest. It also meant I could keep a closer eye on The Bitch as well.

Jace continued to carry me as we walked toward the Institute in my demon-blood splattered clothes.

Why couldn't we just take a taxi? Oh, right because -lucky us!- we're invisible.

* * *

**Jace**

We continued to walk towards the Institute while I carried Clary. I didn't mind carrying her. She felt right in my arms. I felt... complete.

If someone told me six months ago I would've fallen in love with a ShadowHunter with an ordinary mundane's training I would've laughed in their faces at how absurd that would be. But the day I met Clary, everything changed. Legit.

* * *

_Flashback:_

" _That was...weird." Alec said raking his fingers through his black hair._

_Izzy nodded, "Yeah, we're gonna have to keep an eye on her. We have to tell Hodge about the little mudane midget girl -"_

"_She's not a mdget Iz!" I said loudly to her, almost yelling. Alec looked at me weirdly, as did Izzy. _

_Jeez, that was weird of me. _

_The girl with shining red hair was beautiful. Her green eyes were piercing. And she could see. But she was a mundane. _

_Or was she?_

_Only other ShadowHunters could see. Besides the usual Warlock, or werewolf, or pixie, faerie, or the occasional vampire, etc, etc. The Angel Raziel said to Johnathan, the first ShadowHunter, over a thousand years ago that only others like him and demons and other creatures, like the warlocks and faeries and wolves and vampires, etc etc. So basically you could only see if you were meant to. The rest couldn't. No matter what. Its possible that she was a ShadowHunter. Her Mother or Father could've been a ShadowHunter but fell in love with a mundane and left to be with him / her. Its possible._

_Alec was still staring at me weirdly when we finally reached the Insitiute. "What?!" I snapped I immediately felt guilty. I didn't apologize though. I never do. Alec looked away._

_Once I was inside the Institute I walked straight to my room. Isabelle and Alec could tell Hodge about the seeing-mundane._

_After all, I didn't care about her._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

I laid Clary on the bed in my room once we were inside the Institute. By the Angel, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Like she was finally at peace when dreams consumed her from late at night into the early hours of dawn.

I walked to my bathroom, turned on the shower and peeled off all my clothes. The cold water relaxed my tense muscles.

After we entered the Institute, Izzy was talking to someone only the Angel knew. Most likely Simon or some new mundane toy that she saw at Pandemonium.

Alec went to the Institute only to grab something – that only the Angel knew – and left with Magnus to his apartment. Nobody wanted to know what they were up to.

Vivian kept asking annoying questions that _really_ got on my nerves. I loved Clary, not that bag of shit I left years ago. Couldn't she get that through her fucking tiny brain already? I just wasn't interested in her anymore. Well, all of them couldn't get it through their heads because I'm just to hot for anyone's eyes except for Clary of course. After Vivian retreated to a room right next to Aline's. Which was two rooms down from Aline's parents room.

I wonder what it was like for Clary to see Aline after Idris. Did she still remembered of how I tried to forget she as my thought-to-be sister and kissed Aline? Well, her face was fucking surprised and a little jealousy and anger were combined in it. God, I was going to lose her. I mean first Aline comes and then Vivian?!

Things were just going to go downhill from here.

Well, Aline, Vivian, and Aline's family were going to Maine.... But if there's one thing I know about Vivian, its that if she wants something she doesn't stop until she has it. I mean, she killed a mundane because she wanted a dress that cost $350 but she didn't have enough money and no glamour as well, so she killed the mundane and ran away with the dress. She doesn't stop. And I'm not an idiot, she wants me. And she'll go to extreme measures to get what she wants, even if that means eliminating Clary. Forever.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I put a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed in next to Clary. I was just fully aware that she was still wearing the demon blood soaked dress, even though she was sleeping soundly. I was tempted to take it off of her, but stopped myself. Then I realized it: she was too tired to change. She had to get attention. And fast. Very.

I stayed up watching her sleep until faint light started to come through the windows. Clary stirred and turned around. I decided I might as well go to sleep.

I was going to need it for what was coming ahead.

* * *

**I had to cut this in half because I didn't want to make it as Long as my other chapter....**

**Anywho... thanks again to: **_Serenity Shadowstar_** you are the best idea giver in the world – or for this story- lolz.**

**Sorry for the lack of updating(even though it was only about a week) I was busy. I am working on the next chapter right now. I'm like two pages into it when I realized it was getting to long.... **

**Press that little green button on the bottom of the screen, and review for the sake of the story.**

**Izzy: I swear if you even think about hooking up with Vivian I will whip the shit out of you.**

**Jace: I wasn't thinking of it.**

**Izzy: Good, because you can't hurt Clary that way.**

**Jace:....How about whipping the shit out of Vivian?**

**Izzy: Good Idea. * leaves room * VIVIAN! I NEED YOU FOR A SEC!**


	5. Possessed

**Hey!!! This story is totally different then how I originally imagined it. Very different, but in a better way. WAY BETTER WAY. I mean when I look at how I thought I was going to write it, now it seems really, REALLY bad...eeesh. I shudder to think of how it would've come out without me realizing it was bad and then realizing that **_Serenity Shadowstar _** was one of the people who made it better thanks to her suggestions. Thanks! I'm going to shut up before I keep going on and on.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly(and I do mean sadly...very sadly in fact) I do not own Clary, Isabelle, Alec, or even Jace (yummy Jace) and other people from the Mortal Instrument Trilogy, they belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**READ: BTW, there is no lemon in this chapter, but it does get a little sexi...Imao.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**_Previously-_**

**_I stayed up watching her sleep until faint light started to come through the windows. Clary stirred and turned around. I decided I might as well go to sleep._**

**_I was going to need it for what was coming ahead._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Possessed**

**

* * *

  
**

**Clary**

I woke up to the sound of silence. Its like when your body feels its finally time to get up because it feels refreshed. But this wasn't that. I didn't feel refreshed at all. I felt like I died twice two centuries apart and I came back to life. Something touched my waist and I felt the urge to scream.

Slowly I turned around and saw: Jace. I looked into his warm golden eyes and sighed. He opened his arms and I climbed into his bare chest. " What time is it?" I asked, realizing that I was in _his_ room and wearing my barely-butt-covering-demon-blood-stained-white-black-rose-embroided-strapless-dress. **(that was fun to write!)**

"Who cares?" Jace murmured. My stomach growled and I blushed all the way to my neck. Jace laughed. " I'm sorry, we forgot to go to Taki's yesterday." As soon as he said this he tensed.

" Can we go now?" I asked, knowing that he would insist I go to Idris to get checked and healed from the Demon of Wrath and Anger's poisoned blood. Jace started to shake his head, but I continued. " Jace, please?" I pulled away slightly and made my lip quiver. I knew he was a goner because just he sighed and started to get up. I pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him. He responded immediately.

After several minutes of making-out I got and ran to my room to find another pair of clothes I always left just in case. Nothing. Then I knew who stole my clothes. Izzy. Now I knew the threat that if I didn't dress better she would steal and burn all my clothes. Rotten Iz.

I scurried to her room and knocked on the door, " Izzy! Let me in right now!"

Izzy opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Jeez, why couldn't I learn to do that yet?! " Yeah, Clary? What's up?"

I sighed, walked over to her bed and sat down. Izzy closed the door and sat next to me. " Izzy, where are my clothes?"

She laughed, " I burned them."

My eyes widened and I started to shake my head. NO! She couldn't just take my clothes, what was I supposed to wear? Jace's shirt or something? I forced myself not to smile. Izzy raised an eyebrow. I just sighed. " I need to borrow some _decent_ clothing. I'm going with Jace to Taki's."

Izzy started to nod. " Okay, as long as I dress you." I sighed, was this the only way?And I knew the answer.

* * *

After I took a shower in Iz's bathroom, I got into one of her pink fuzzy bathrobes and came out. Izzy was already waiting for me. She pointed to her vanity table's chair and I sat down, sighing.

As Izzy was putting on some mascara, I asked her a question. " Izzy, what's with Vivian and Jace? I mean, he isn't that mean to his other ex's."

Izzy's mouth formed an unexpected 'O' then she quickly composed herself and went back to work, refusing to look me in the eye.

What was going on? " Izzy - " I started, but was cut off.

" Clary, you should ask Jace about that.... Oooooookay, your ready for your clothes. I'll be back in ten." With that said she quickly left the room.

I looked at the clothes on the bed. I sighed. It was a white ripped short skirt with black tights, a white tight turtleneck, and white knee-high Uggs. At least it was better than a short dress....

I looked at myself in Izzy's mirror once I was fully dressed, I didn't look half bad. Izzy went light on the makeup. Light white eyeshadow, and a little blush and eyeliner and mascara. I had my hair down, because I knew that's what Jace would want. I also asked her why I was dressed in white, because I assumed that ShadowHunters wear only white when mourning. Turns out that's when you _usually_ use it. You don't have to. Sorta like mundanes, people wear black for funerals, but people still wear black when they aren't in mourning. Only in opposite colors for ShadowHunters.

I stepped outside of Izzy's room and went to the weapon room. When I reached there I grabbed four seraph blades, a dagger, two knives(one iron the other made of silver), and another stele because I couldn't find mine.

As I walked out I saw Izzy make a beeline for me. " Clary! Don't you love the outfit?! Isn't it great?" She asked excited. I don't know why though.

I nodded, " I love it, " I half-lied. She smiled at this.

I looked at what she was wearing. Black denim jean short shorts with black leggings, all black sneakers and from the look of them they appeared to be Jordan's too....Weird much?, a black tank top that emphasized her boobs. It was just the end of March! Wasn't this girl ever cold? I knew the answer though, I could even mimic her voice, 'You must suffer to be _more_ gorgeous.'

"Jace said I could go with you to Taki's because Simon's going. Jace called him. So is Vivian and Alec and Magnus." Izzy said, " I gotta go get my coat." With that said she skipped down the hall. Skipped? Jeez, at the sound of Simon the girl turned to some sort of Mary Poppins Clone.

This was supposed to be Jace and I's time _together_ not with five other people, including Vivian who was trying to steal Jace from me. It just wasn't fair.

Wasn't fair at all.

I couldn't deal with competition. I just couldn't.

I wasn't pretty enough.

* * *

I was walking toward the library, I always kept an extra stash of sketchbooks there, just in case, when I heard a piano playing. I opened the door to find a beautiful golden haired boy I sketched so many times I could always remember his face.

Jace.

Jace checked me out. Yes, _checked me out._ I had to stifle a laugh, it was very hard. I decided to try the arrogance card he always plays. " You like what you see because I could certainly change into something with more cleavage if you like?"

Jace smirked, " I've already seen all your cleavage." I could feel a blush on my cheeks which immediately went to my neck. " And if I see any more cleavage right now I'm going to need a cold shower." Jace continued. My mouth dropped to form an 'O.' He did _not_ just say that! But he _just_ did!

His smirked widened.

I just stood there with my mouth a gap while he got off the piano stool and walked toward me in two long strides. He grabbed my waist with his left hand and his right hand went to the back of my neck. I moaned when his lips started to suck lightly on my neck. My hands went around his neck, pulling us closer even though our bodies were already as close as could be. He started to kiss its way up to my lips and I responded, eagerly. I sucked lightly on his bottom lip but stopped when his tongue plunged into mine. I was surprised so I froze. Jace stopped for second, looked at me and his brows were furrowed in confusion while his eyes held nothing but lust and sorrow.

" No, Jace, continue I was just surprised that's all." I said reaching up to kiss him.

His tongue immediately went into my mouth and explored it. They were very familiar. His left hand slid from my waist to the left side of my breast. I moaned. His right hand grabbed my right leg and wrapped it around his waist. I did the same with my left so he would have to hold me to kiss me. The next thing I knew was that we exited the music room and were walking to the nearest room with a bed.

He put me on the bed and laid on top of me. He was kissing my neck sucking it hungrily. My hands took off his black ShadowHunter t-shirt and the next thing I knew was that he took off my white Ugg boots and my tight white turtleneck sweater. I was left in a white tank top, my ripped short white skirt and leggings. Jace took off his boots and went back to kissing my neck. He took off my white tank top and bra. I started to kiss his god damned hot muscular chest working my way down to his lower abbs. He nibbled on my ear and I shivered in pleasure. I pushed him off of me and sat on his bare chest. I worked my way down to his black pants and unbuttoned them. I took them off and bit my lips, staring at his black boxers. He flipped us over, and his hands reached up my white skirt. I shivered and moaned his name. He kissed my stomach and took off my tights. I moaned louder and half-screamed, half-said very loudly his name. He started to take off my skirt when someone yelled at the door.

" JACE LIGHTWOOD, HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX IN MY ROOM!!!GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!HOW COULD YOU RUIN CLARY'S MAKEUP AND CLOTHING?!?" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs because I knew that I would have eardrum problems.

Aw, shit. Jace and I were in Isabelle's room. I didn't even notice though. How could I not? I mean, her room was like a stampede of clothing just went through it!

And we were about to have sex.

In Isabelle's room.

Shit.

Jace covered my body with his. I was naked except for my underwear, but Jace had on his black boxers. Angel!, I was so embarrassed how could I even _think_ about having sex with Jace in IZZY'S room? By the Angel, was I becoming one of those girls who became really obsessive and a slut when in a relationship? Oh, Angel, I hope not!

My face, my whole body!, was probably red from being embarrassed. So, naturally, I stammered when I spoke. " I-I-I-"

" Isabelle unless you want to see me naked, which I'm sure you daydream about often, go away." Jace interrupted. I was embarrassed by his language, but grateful nonetheless.

" SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. JACE. LIGHTWOOD." Izzy screeched at him. I don't understand why the heck she's so mad....Except for the fact we would've have sex in her bed.

_IN HER BED. _

" Izzy -" Jace began.

" Shut UP!!!" She screamed at him. She had a mean glint in her eyes. She took out her whip, which was wrapped around her arm, and gripped it tightly.

Jace held himself more protectively in front of me, but was showing no fear.

My man. My brave man.**(imao. I know that doesn't sound like Clary but I HAD to put it there. ****Imao)**

I covered myself with Izzy's blankets and gripped them tightly as if my life were in danger. Oh, Angel, I seriously hope not...

Jace got up and grabbed his ShadowHunter belt. He pulled out his dagger.

Izzy's eyes narrowed, " You need a good lesson of discipline Jace. You deserve to be punished."

Something happened to Jace then. He tensed and crouched. " What if I teach you a lesson first," He snarled.

Izzy smirked. " Come get me."

This wasn't Isabelle Lightwood. She wouldn't really be mad at him. What was wrong? It was like someone or some_thing_ was possessing her.

What the hell?

* * *

**Jace's POV(point of view)**

_HE,_ the bastard, was back.

_HE_ was in Izzy's body.

Possessing her.

Harming her.

_HE, _who was possessing Izzy, would kill me if I didn't get it out.

_HE_ would hurt Clary.

And even though it was in my sister's body I can't have Clary hurt.

Not as long as I'm alive.

But, which _HE_ is in her body?

* * *

**Clary's POV**

" With pleasure," Jace growled. " With pleasure _Sister._" he repeated again.

He lunged. At the same time she did. It was perfect timing. Like a scene from a movie. Like an act from a play.

But it wasn't

And someone was going to get hurt.

Badly.

Since Jace was bigger he landed on top of her, she kicked and screamed. He pinned her arms to her sides when she tried to whip his back. He took the whip and wrapped it around her neck. She hissed and clawed at his back with her now-free hands.

I realized that I was crying. I wiped away the tears. I grabbed the nearest piece of clothing. Huh.

They were the same before me and Jace got a little...Ya know....**(Hehehehe)**I put all my clothes on and got my stele from the Ugg boot.

Just in case.

The next thing I knew was that Izzy had grabbed a dagger from her black leggings. Huh. I guess you _can_ really hide anything anywhere. She plunged it into his bare back.

The _whole_ thing. The whole knife was in his back.

He hissed in pain, but didn't let the whip from her throat. She started to take the knife out and he grunted but didn't let her go.

He was so brave.

She took the knife out but dug it into another place on his back. The next thing I knew I leaped off the bed threw the knife from her hand before she could hurt him again.

She screamed wordlessly and her eyes locked mine. Something wasn't right.

Her eyes.

Instead of a sky blue, they were...

Black. Her eyes were black instead of a light blue.

I froze. I stared into her deep black orbs of nothingness.

She broke the stare and now clawed at the whip which was tightened noticeably.

We had to paralyze her. We had to paralyze her to find out what was hurting her mentally.

_Paralyze._ We had to _Paralyze _her.

The word Paralyze sent a picture through my mind. Not of motionless people. Of a rune.

I knelt down beside Jace. He looked at me and nodded when he saw the stele.

I drew.

The _Paralyze_ rune was an P with it intricate designs that looked like a figure was sleeping on it.

She snarled but was still.

Jace got up off of her and took off the whip from her neck. He looked at me with such sorrow my heart almost broke in two. " Clary, -"

" What's going on Jace?" I interrupted him. " Why is she like that."

" I don't know." He looked away when he said this so I had no idea if he was lying or not.

But something was going on.

He grabbed his clothes and put them on. I never felt more heartbroken. He didn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong. When he finished he looked at me. " What do you think is wrong with her. 'Cause I don't have a clue."

" I think something is possessing her."

He nodded, " Yeah, did you see her eyes?"

I nodded, " They're black." Izzy snarled but was still paralyzed. " Can you hold her just in case?"

He gave me a questioning look, " What are you gonna do?"

I didn't answer, I just knelt down beside her. Izzy's black eyes darted from me to Jace every few seconds, but were more panicked when Jace grabbed her arms and pinned them to the floor. She couldn't move so she kept snarling at him.

I took my stele and thought of a word that could get whatever was inside her out.

When I thought of the word _out_ an image came to mind. It was a straight line with wavey lines connecting to it on the side. _Out._

I kept chanting _OUT_ to myself while I drew it on her arm.

Jace kept her steady while she struggled under his grasp.

The _Paralyze_ rune was fading now that another powerful ruin was replacing it.

And then, Izzy gasped and quietly sobbed. Izzy who never cried. Izzy who was strong and independent.

Jace got up off of her and watched silently. " Isabelle-"

"Oh, Jace, I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know what happened to me....I just -" Izzy paused while Clary helped her up. " I'm so sorry." She shook her head and held her hand to her mouth to quiet her sobbing.

"It's okay Izzy," Clary said softly to her. " It's gonna be alright -"

"NO! Its not. I don't know what happened to me. I just – all of a sudden- wanted to kill Jace. Thanks for saving me from myself and Jace, Clary. Thank-you." Izzy ran from the room before anyone could say another word. She needed time alone. She needed time to think. Time to breathe. Time to get away.

And the best place to do that was with Simon.

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

I had to get away. I had to understand what had just taken over me.

So, I ran.

To Simon.

I sprinted to Taki's not bothering with an invisibility rune.

Simon was sitting in a booth and I ran to him sobbing, clutching his shirt. Because it was the only thing that kept me sane.

He didn't bother to ask what was the matter he just carried me: bridal style to his house.

No looked at us because he was using his vampire speed.

And I forgot all about why I was so sad.

Only Simon, who I once thought was a stupid mundane, could make me feel like everything, and everyone, was going to be okay.

For awhile anyway.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Ya think she's gonna be okay?" Clary asked Jace once Izzy had ran away.

Jace smirked, " Oh, I think she's gonna be okay."

Clary tried to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably, " What make you think that?"

" Well, its obvious that she's with Simon now. "

" What?"

" Clary, love, did you even _see_ her run from the Institute?"

"I did."

" Then why did you ask?"

" Oh, Jace, I don't know. Something's possessing her, and I don't like it." I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. I laid my head on my knees.

" Clary, its going to be okay," Jace said softly as he walked toward me and put his arms around me. " It's going to be alright. I'm going to make it alright. I'll protect," He paused before continuing. " I swear on the on Angel Raziel to protect you as long as I'm alive."

Clary gasped and looked up at him. " But -"

" Clary," Jace interrupted her sternly, " I love you. I will _always_ love you. I need to protect you. And since you know that swearing on the Angel means you cannot break the promise, I made it to you."

" Oh, Jace," Clary sighed before snuggling in Jace's arms. " I love you too."

A voice interrupted them, " Are we still going to Taki's?"

It was The Bitch.

Vivian.

* * *

**Hey!!! I know it ended weirdly. I didn't want it to end all happy and lovey(even thou I like that) imao. Yeah. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to (of course) : **_Serenity Shadowstar, _**my real non virtual friend, whose Pen name is:**_ Alicecloneoftheworld,_**and to a person whose stories are FANTASTIC. Imao.** xXIceshadowXx** Her stores are really good. She has MI and tons of CHANNY.(CHANNY!!!333333333) and I answered her question first and the next chapter is dedicated to me. SO YOU BETTER ALL READ HER STORIES!!!*snarls***

**Okay. I've been noticing many of the great other story writers have this thing were you ask a question and answer it first you get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Also check out one of my reviewers/ great story writer:**CloudedMindx

**Check out my profile for some good books you guys should all read. =) I'm currently reading :**_ FROZEN FIRE_** (nobody ruin it for me cuz its really good!!!)  
**

**Soooo....How'd you like it? Leave your comment/revier below.....=) Imao. I know this was from another chapter but I still want it in. Imao.**

**Push it. You know what I'm talking about. Push it. Don't get it already? THE FREAKIN GREEN BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. REVIEW!! **

**

* * *

**

**Oh, and by the by here is the question. The first person to get it sees the alternate ending to chapter five. (yes, that's right there was going to be an alternate ending but I changed it. IMAO. =)**

**Who took over Izzy's body? **

**Remember it could be Rapheal(oops!) for all you know. **

**kristin michelle**

**=)  
**


	6. Kisses and unnoticed tears

**HEY!!!!I'm gonna try to get this up before Tuesday!!*crosses fingers and mumbles witch chanting while rocking back and forth* Lmao. =)**

**This chapter is (of COURSE)dedicated to **_Serenity Shadowstar, Alicecloneoftheworld, and __xXIceshadowXx_** Thanks you guys!!!!=)**

**Thanks for the reviews and story alert adds.**

**Okay if this chapter is really suckish please don't harass me!!!*whimpers* Ya wanna know why?! Because I don't know what this chapter is gonna have in it. Legit. I have no clue. I'm making it up along the way. I know whats gonna happen in OTHER chapters but not this one. =). Lmao.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own the mortal instruments**

**Cassandra Clare: NO you don't! I do!**

**Me: Not unless you hand over the copyright papers. **

**C.C: Well, you don't have them.**

**Me: * pouts * Fine then I own Jace!**

**C.C.: Remember I have the copyright papers!**

**Me: * whimpers and rocks back and forth while hugging knees to chest ***

**Sorry if that was random....**

**This contains C/J fluff!!!! Ohhh.... What's Clary and Jace's couple name?????? Is it just C/J ????I was wondering....**

**Enjoy. =)

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_**A voice interrupted them, " Are we still going to Taki's?" **_

_**It was The Bitch.**_

_**Vivian.

* * *

**_

**Chapter six: Kisses and unnoticed tears**

**

* * *

**

**Clary's POV  
**

I jumped out of Jace's arms. How much did she see?

I glanced at her blank face, which was, of course, staring at Jace.

Longingly.

But Jace, my man, was staring at my face with such intensity it was as if Vivian wasn't there. I looked at him for a moment.

It was as if Jace and I had the whole world to ourselves.

I continued to look at Vivian. She seemed so...Angry? No. Well, maybe a little bit. Jealous? A little. Confused? A smidge. But more...Heartbroken?

Vivian was Heartbroken.

Why was she heartbroken? I don't know. Maybe because I had Jace and she didn't? Yes, that was the answer. She was heartbroken because of my being with Jace. I swear I almost got up to give her a big hug and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Was this how every girl Jace previously dated and then dumped without a second thought come out as?

A heartbroken slut who wants a taken man?

Jeez.

Vivian smiled, but it was forced, " I said are we still going to Taki's?"

Jace sighed, " I don't know Vivian." He paused, " I really don't know." He gave me his hand to help me up. I took it.

I turned toward Jace, " Why don't we just go? I mean, Izzy's probably fine with Simon."

"Simon?" Vivian asked.

Oh, right. She never met Simon.

" My friend." I answered.

" Oh."

**( okay right now go to youtube and listen to " Angel " by Augustana. While reading this though. Keep playing the song until your done with the rest of the chapter.)**

I looked at Jace's face, " Let's go Jace." I whispered to him.

He looked at me. His brow furrowed. He looked down, but his gaze immediately went back to my face. He smiled sadly. His eyes softened. His golden caramel gaze looked with my green emerald gaze. His hand came up to caress my cheek. I smiled softly.

" I love you Clary."

" I love you too Jace."

He kissed my lips softly. He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against mine. He sighed. I sighed as well.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vivian look away with her eyes closed. Her hand went over her mouth and I saw a tiny tear slide down her cheek. Her lip quivered and she hung her head in defeat.

She had given up the fight for Jace.

For good.

Or so I thought then.**(Dun dun dun!)**

" Oh, god, Clary. I don't want you to go through this." He pulled away. His beautiful golden eyes so sad. Those beautiful eyes should look like that.

They shouldn't.

It wasn't right.

What was he talking about? " What do you mean?"

His hand reached to caress my cheek but he stopped before he touched my skin. His eyes seemed to whisper _"I'm so sorry Clary. I'm so sorry you have to go through this." _He closed his eyes and his forehead touched my forehead again.

Why was my Jace like this?

Why was he so hurt?

So sad?

So broken?

Why?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw more of Vivian's tears rush down her cheeks. She tried to stifle the sound with her hand.

It didn't work.

What was wrong with everyone?

Why were they all so broken?

I felt tears threaten.

And I let them go free.

* * *

**  
SEE?!! I told you I have no clue what I was writing. And I'm posting this. And I started it like 20 minutes ago! Yay! Lolz. Gonna start updating chapter 7 today. Maybe it will be later. * crosses fingers and closes eyes ***

**Okay. The reason I chose the song " Angel " by Augustana was because I saw it in another fic. (it was called "losing you" by _claryxjace_. Its an MI fanfic. Check it out. I thought the song fit well. I don't know why thou....heck I'm listening to it right now. Love it though.**

**Yes? No? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please.**

**Just press the green button. It'll make my day!**

**Kristin michelle**

**=)**


	7. Voices

**Okay. Again. NO FREAKIN IDEA WHAT I'M WRITING. Don't harass me people. Its just I have no idea how to lead up to it. Its sad isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: Okay. * sobs uncontrollably * I don't own the mortal instruments. I just own the plot. YES! I do own something!!! **

**Okay I guess by now you guys know this chapter is dedicated to my usual people whom I dedicate to. So, this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Love Ya!**

**Enjoy! =)

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_**I felt tears threaten.**_

_**And I let them go free**_.

* * *

**Chapter seven: Voices  


* * *

**

**Jace's POV**

The words kept replaying in my head. It almost caused me to kill Isabelle. But even if I did kill her. She'd be dead and whatever was possessing her would still be free. And Izzy would be dead.

The words. They hurt.

The monster. The bastard. Kept talking to me through my head. And I was not able to determine if it was a man or woman. Demon or Shadowhunter.

_I shall take her. I shall kill her. I shall rip her to shreds. I am stronger than you boy whom carries the Angel's blood within your veins. _

_You cannot protect her. You cannot protect her because you are mentally and physically weak. You cannot win. _

_You cannot protect the one you love most. _

_You cannot save her._

_I will kill her._

_I will kill your Clarissa Fairchild._

_And soon._

And then Clary drew the _Paralyze_ and _Out_ rune. And whatever was gone left no trace to what it was.

But the words. They kept replaying in my head. Over and over.

I couldn't save her.

I couldn't save my Clary.

She'd die.

And then Vivian walked in.

She was a fucking whore.

Such was such a slut it was disgusting.

And the whore was in love with me.

Talk about complicated.

Clary jumped out of my arms but I didn't want her to. I wanted to hold her and keep her from danger. It wasn't fair! Shit. Dammit. Fuck. It just wasn't fucking fair! What did she have to fucking die? Why _my_ Clary.

Oh, God. I swear on the Angel Raziel that I'll kill _him._ Oh, I'll kill that bastard.

I looked at Clary as she looked at Vivian. I was aware of her stare. But I didn't give a shit. No, I didn't give a fucking shit.

" Are we still going to Taki's?" She asked. WTF?! Did she even see Isabelle? Did she?

I sighed trying not to show my annoyance, " I don't know Vivian." I paused trying hard not to retort something really mean, " I really don't know." I gave Clary my hand to help her up. She took it.

Clary turned toward me, " Why don't we just go? I mean, Izzy's probably fine with Simon."

What the fuck?

"Simon?" Vivian asked.

" My friend." Clary answered.

" Oh." Vivian replied nodding her head.

Clary looked at me with her beautiful big emerald eyes. " Let's go Jace." She whispered.

I couldn't let anything happen to her. I just...couldn't.

I just looked at her. I felt my brow furrow. I looked down but then my gaze rested on hers. I smiled sadly.

I couldn't let anything happen to her. Not now. Not ever.

I caressed her cheek with my hand. " I love you Clary." I said softly.

" I love you too Jace." Oh what those words did to me.

My lips brushed hers. Just a bit. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against her's. I sighed.

This was going to be fucking hard. Keeping Clary safe while her not knowing anything.

I pulled away, " Oh, god, Clary. I don't want you to go through this." She had no idea what was going on. No idea whatsoever.

" What do you mean?" She whispered.

I reached my hand to caress her cheek but I didn't. I couldn't. It was like if I caressed her cheek she would break because of fragility. _I'm so sorry Clary. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. _I tried to tell her with my eyes. I closed them and let my forehead touch hers.

_You cannot protect her. You cannot protect her because you are mentally and physically weak. You cannot win. _

_You cannot save her._

_I will kill her._

_And soon._

The words. They were so harsh.

I heard Vivian sob quietly. I didn't care though.

I just didn't care.

The next thing I heard was Clary sobbing quietly. My eyes snapped open immediately. I wiped away the tears that seemed to refuse to stop.

She opened her eyes slowly. And smiled sadly.

Why was she sad? She shouldn't be sad.

Even if she was in danger.

She stepped back and bit her lip. I didn't grab her and crush her to my side. I let her have her space. But I knew that she knew I was hating every moment of us not together. Not holding her.

She opened her mouth to say something but her body had a spasm. She crumpled to the floor.

Her body jerking in inhuman positions.

Then she went into unconsciousness.

The demon's poison was working.

* * *

**Whoa! Never expected that now did ya?!!?!?!?! Lmao. Okay now I didn't even expected that either I just went with the flow. Lmao. **

**Yeah okay so who feels bad for Vivian? I know I do...er – never mind. 'Cuz I know whats coming and your not gonna feel bad for her then**

**Yes? No? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter just review.**

**Okay so I'm not making another chapter until I get 25 reviews. Come on its not that hard I already have 18. So please review.**

**Kristin michelle**

**=)**

**P.S. - TWO FREAKING CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!! come on how awesome am I??!?!?!?!?**


	8. Portal Drawings

**Heyy!!!Yo, peoples this is chapter 8 of ' Lie to me ' I'm excited aren't you?????????**

**Thank-you to who reviewed and added my story to their story alerts. Its appreciated!!!!!!!!! =)**

**Okay, so I have kinda a hazy idea whats gonna happen. Don't harass me. Please don't. I'm just leading up to the big * Gasp * from you guys. Imao. =)**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell am I doing this??? If I was Cassandra Clare I would be doing better things than this. **

**Anywho,.......**

**Enjoy!!!! =)

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_**Her body jerking in inhuman positions. **_

_**Then she went into unconsciousness.**_

_**The demon's poison was working.

* * *

**_

**Chapter eight: Portal Drawings

* * *

**

**Jace's POV**

I grabbed Clary bridal style and rushed her outside of Izzy's room with Vivian tagging closely behind, but I was only vaguely aware of that. I set my mind to one thing and one thing only: Keeping Clary safe.

Alec was waiting by the Institute's elevator with Magnus.

" MAGNUS! OPEN A FUCKING PORTAL! NOW!!!" I bellowed as I was sprinting down the hall toward them.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and took the elevator when I reached them down to the ground. When we reached the ground floor I sprinted with Magnus keeping a steady pace. Alec and Vivian were far behind.

Blue sparks were flying from Magnus's fingertips, " Angel Boy -"

" What?!" I growled back at him, I want Clary to die on me. I couldn't let her die.

" We don't have permission to enter Idris, I can't get through." He shook his head sadly, clearly pained to see Clary die. Even he didn't want her to die.

" Dammit!!" I yelled, " Please. I need to let Clary be healed." I whispered, letting the vulnerability of the subject of Clary dieing go through. My voice sounded so broken, I could even hear the despair and loneliness in it.

His eyes softened but he shook his head sadly, " I don't think I can...." He looked down.

" _Please, _Magnus. _Please._ I – I can't let her die." I looked down at Clary's unconscious figure in my arms. So peaceful, it almost looked like she was sleeping.

Almost.

Alec and Vivian then reached next Magnus and I, panting.

" What -" Alec began.

" Demon's poison." I said in monotone.

Alec's eyes widened noticeably and he gasped. He looked around for I-don't know-what. " Where is Izzy?" He asked.

" I assume with Simon." His eyebrows furrowed for a moment but he nodded. " We'll call her when we get to Idris." I said glaring menacingly at Magnus who started to shake his head.

" I can't get through...." Magnus paused and his eyes widened and he looked at me in wonder and amazement.

What the hell?

" What -" I began.

" You can open a portal," Magnus started, I must have looked confused because he continued, " Remember five months ago when Clary killed Valentine and all that?" I nodded, " Well, remember how the Clave gave you permission to go there _anytime._ Remember the Clave gave you and Clary the ability to come her anytime if you or her draw a portal?"

Why didn't I freaking think of that?

We could have been in Idris earlier!

I turned toward Alec who nodded, taking Clary in his arms. If he wasn't gay or dating Magnus, I would've have been crazy jealous.

I took out my stele, like I've seen Clary do many times. I grasped it tightly as if was my life line.

But in reality it was Clary's life line.

I pointed the tip against the brick wall and drew. **(I have no freaking clue how Clary drew the Portal, and I don't wanna take the time to check, so live with it)**

After I drew the Portal I thought for the Idris hospital. The image was clear, it was as if I was really standing there. The image didn't waver.

I put the stele in my ShadowHunter pocket and grabbed Clary from Alec's arms.

I let Vivian go first, then Magnus, and Alec. I knew if I went first the portal would automatically close. I didn't care if I got in trouble later with the Clave for bringing Magnus, Vivian, and Alec without permission from the Clave.

I honestly didn't give a shit.

What I did give a shit about was that I needed to Save Clary from the poison.

And from _him._

With that I stepped forward into the Idris hospital.

As soon as I walked through I felt the portal closing behind me.

* * *

**Kkkkkk.....soooo??? Huh??? How did you like it??? I didn't love it exactly it was more of a write-and-post kinda chapter. Anyone have one of those???I know Im not the only one. =)**

**I'm currently reading: _Pandora Hearts_ (no I'm not asian) and _Beautiful Creatures_. Check my profile for books you should check out. Give me some recommendations for books! **

**Okay soooo please tell me whatcha think about how I write about Jace's POV cuz im thinking I'm not getting his part right.........**

**Good?Bad?Yes?No?Funny?Morbid?Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW THE FREAKIN STORY!!!! =)**

_[ Magnus is at a meeting where they tell people their problems ]_

**Magnus: Hi I'm Magnus Bane.**

**Other People: Hi Magnus.**

**Magnus: And my problem is I'm addicted to glitter.**

**Head Person: Its okay Magnus we will get you through this.**

**Magnus: * sniffles * thanks you guys. Oh!, and By the by I am a seven-hundred year old wizard whose in love with another gay shadowhunter and his name is Alec Lightwood.**

**Head Person: Oh, and I see that your having delusions about being a wizard. Don't worry, we'll help you.**

**Sorry. I had to.**

**Kristin michelle**

**=)**

**P.S. - I didn't get 25 reviews, I got 22 sooo can we get to 27? 30? =)**


	9. Mostly unconscious

**HEYY!!!this is chapter nine of 'lie to me' but durrr u guys should know that cuz it says it. **

**I'm am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO freakin' sorry for not updating soon enough....... Sorry, I wasn't on the computer for like two weeks. Sad, isn't it? Anywho.... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!! =) hope this chapter makes up for it!!!! **

**Okay.....soooo uhh....Disclaimer? With Malec?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Malec: HI!**

**Magnus: I'm magnus**

**Alec: And I'm Alec!**

**Malec: And together we're MALEC!!!**

**Magnus: Kristin**

**Alec: Michelle**

**Magnus: A**

**Alec: Doesn't -at all- own**

**Magnus: The Mortal Instruments!**

**Alec: Cassandra Clare does!**

**Magnus: But -Kristin Michelle A**

**Alec: Owns the plot after Cit of Glass, Right?**

**Magnus: That's right honey!!!**

_[Magnus kisses Alec on the nose and Alec giggles]_

**Alec: oh, Magnus.**

**Magnus: Lets go to my house.**

**Alec: Okay!**

**Okay....so I'm going to shut up and let you read cuz I think Magnus and Alec wanna be alone right now.....**

**I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do.**

**ALL SONGS ARE ON MY PROFILE!!!  
**

**='(

* * *

  
**

_**Previously:**_

_**With that I stepped forward into the Idris hospital. **_

_**As soon as I walked through I felt the portal closing behind me.

* * *

**_

**Chapter nine: Mostly unconscious

* * *

**

**Clary**

I vaguely remembered what happened after I collapsed. What I did remember was taking a step back and just my knees giving way. And that's it. _No mas. Nada. _

I also remember yelling. Really harsh yelling, that made me want to cover my ears and cower in fear.

I liked sleeping – or whatever was happening. It was sort of...Peaceful. Yes, Peaceful.

Sort of.

* * *

I felt the sunlight hitting my closed eyes when I awoke from unconsciousness. I opened them and Izzy's frantic gaze met mine.

I looked around. Where exactly was I?

A hospital. I was in a hospital room. But yet, different.

The walls were white. The floors were white. The ceiling: white. The bed: white. The bedspread was white. The table and vase and rose were all white. Even the stem on the white rose was white.

Maybe this was where sick Shadow Hunters were kept. Where they were announced dead. And even possibly from The Demon of Wrath and Anger.

" Oh, my Angel! I feel so bad. I-I-I just. I just ran to Simon and left you guys. I probably caused this to happen!" Izzy cried, not-quite-yet crying. She gripped my hand and held it extremely tight.

" Its okay," I tried to reassure her but my throat was so dry I couldn't talk. And besides move my head and my wrists I couldn't move at all.

" Clary, its all my fault!" Izzy cried again.

Her fault?

Yeah right!

It was The Demon of Wrath and Anger's fault.

Not Isabelle's. Not, not her fault.

The Demon must've possessed her somehow. Could Demons do that?

Most likely not, but that was no ordinary demon its was the Demon of Wrath and Anger.

I shook my head, and tried to speak, unsuccessfully, again. Her blue eyes were tear-filled. She was genuinely sorry. But, for no apparent reason. I shook my head fiercely, she seemed unable to comprehend this action because she kept repeating this accident because she kept repeating it was all her fault, but it wasn't.

This was bound to happen the day I went to Pandemonium and was volunteered, by Alec, to be _the_ _bait. _

I shook my head and tried, once again, to speak, which I was _still_ unable to do. Argh! When could I speak again? I needed to tell her it wasn't her fault.

And if I didn't she would continue like this way for hours. I shuddered, because if I didn't make her stop I would definably get a migraine.

Isabelle must have seen me shudder, because her eyes widened.

And the next thing I knew, my whole body was quivering.

I was having some sort of a seizure.

Now I knew how it was to be unable to control myself. To have no power where there should be.

Tears ran down Izzy's face.

Izzy, who _never_ cried. And tears were streaming down her face. Oh, poor Izzy. She shouldn't see me having a seizure. It would only make her more hysterical than she already was.

And like she needed _that_.

**( Go to and type in _The only exception – paramore _listen to it until I tell you to song is on my profile.)**

I was only vaguely aware when Izzy screamed liked she just escaped from an insane asylum and was running hysterically down Main Street.

I was still only vaguely aware when she stood up and screamed, " HELP!!! CLARY'S DYING!!! _PLEASE_ HELP ME!!!"

I was dizzy when a bunch of people in white coats came bustling in and came to my rescue.

I was only aware of one pair of eyes that came in; just one.

And they were gold.

And at that very moment, I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well, at least I _thought_ I went unconscious. But it just so happens I didn't. Is that possible?

But I knew I wasn't in unconsciousness because I met gold eyes.

And they belonged to Jace.

My Jace.

His golden caramel eyes were pain filled and with a certain sadness that was very much unreadable.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was just so hard.

But, I knew I was fighting death, so I had to keep my eyes open and not die. If not my sake, for Jace's. Because he would just go back to using girls to hide his broken and tragic past that was scarred for life. He would be unpredictable with sadness and anger he would take it out on anyone, I knew _that _for the most part. He could abuse someone. Start brawls. Go insane. A drug addict. **( I mean no offense. I actually know people like this so I no how it hurts. No offense )**

I just did, though I didn't know why. It was a sixth sense. Just a feeling. A knowing feeling. That this was to become of Jace, my sweet-still-broken-and-always-will-be-scarred Jace.

It was to become of him.

I felt a warm hand grab mine, and I knew it was Jace's even though my eyes were closed now. I just knew it was him.

It had to be.

Through all the yelling and screaming, I felt that hand. Just that hand.

Then, I realized if I was to die, I might as well meet his eye's one last time. Just to remember them. And if I could die like that, it would be okay.

It would be alright to die meeting his eyes and telling him I'm sorry for this to happen. For this death of mine that would provoke his dark side.

**( Stop** **listening**** to the song now. You'll understand. Now listen to _Sweet and Low__ – Augustana _Its on my profile.)**

I forced my opens to find...

My worst nightmare.

Jace's eyes weren't golden anymore.

They were pitch black.

Just exactly like Isabelle's when she was possessed.

Exactly, right down to the silver around the color of the eyes.

Jace, my Jace, was possessed. Just like Isabelle was.

He hissed at me and extremely pointed teeth with a forked tongue came with his black and silver eyes.

He let go of my hand and lunged at Izzy, who was unprepared. She was knocked to the ground. Jace's pointed teeth ripped out her throat.

And just like that, Izzy was dead.

Dead.

Jace did the same to my mother, Luke, Maryse, Magnus, Maia, Simon, Robert, and Alec. Every doctor and paramedic in the room.

But not Vivian. She was alive.

Jace stood by her side and then did I realize that they both had black eyes with silver around the ring.

Jace grinned devilishly and crouched. Vivian crouched as well.

I closed my eyes for a second wishing everything was the way it was before. But it was hopeless.

Jace was going to kill me.

I opened my eyes, which were tear-filled, and mouthed the words that I know would unsuccessfully change what was bound to happen.

_I love you._

I continued to keep my eyes open.

I kept my eyes open when Jace lunged at me, even though I was on a hospital bed.

I continued to keep my eyes open even when Jace tore off my hands.

I continued to keep my eyes open Jace ripped open my throat and blood trickled down my body.

Jace was unreachable in this possessed state and I was dying because of it.

I never once closed my eyes until the end. Until knew there was no more to my life.

I closed my eyes thinking the last thing I would ever think;

_I love you Jace, no matter what a complete idiot you are.

* * *

_

**Truth be told, I feel like crying. I feel so sad. I am so sorry for making you do this to you guys. Really, I am.**

_**I love you Jace, no matter what a complete idiot you are.**_

**It hurts to do this. It does.**

**The songs I used in the chapters were:**

**The only exception: Paramore**

**Sweet and Low: Augustana**

**ALL SONGS ARE ON MY PROFILE!!!  
**

**R&R**

**Kristin Michelle A**

**='(**


	10. Author's Note

Me/Alice: Ready, Nudge?

Nudge: I got my clipboard ready.

Me: Ok then… Attention people! I'm **AliceCloneoftheworld** and I gots a message from **Kristin**.

Nudge: --mutters-- Names bold….

Me: --rolls eyes-- She hasn't been able to update because her computer crashed some 2 weeks ago and she hasn't been able to repair it, yet.

Nudge: --mutters-- Message…

Me: --glares—So, yeah. No updates till her computer un-crashes.

Nudge: Check. Check. What's this last one?

Me: What? --reads-- Oh… --grins mischievously—And now for the entertainment. Kristin is blonde. End of entertainment.

Nudge: Check.

Me: Next is… Ads! Type in my name in the search box and ta da! Instant stories!

Nudge: Check!

Me: Give me the clipboard, Nudge.

Nudge: Why? I'm—

Me: Give. Me. The. Clipboard.

Nudge: Fine. --gives clipboard--

Me: Thank you. --throws clipboard out window-- Done.

Nudge: Why?

Me: Purple!

Nudge: Cheese!

Me: Pickles

Nudge: Later!

Me: Peace out!

-Alice & Nudge (or Nudge & Alice…)


	11. Torment

**I seriously hate myself that I haven't updated. Please. Forgive me?**

**I'm sorry!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Jace was unreachable in this possessed state and I was dying because of it.**_

_**I never once closed my eyes until the end. Until knew there was no more to my life.**_

_**I closed my eyes thinking the last thing I would ever think;**_

_I love you Jace, no matter what a complete idiot you are._

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Torment**

* * *

**Jace POV**

**Two Hours Before**

" She should be okay. She will though have delusions. What she fears most will occur. What you mustn't to is awaken her. She _will_ die if you do. She has to go through the delusions in order for her to heal." The Doctor told us. " If she screams – don't wake her."

I looked towards the ground. _I caused this. I shouldn't have taken her to the club. I should've just stayed home. Why did this happened ?_

" Jace," Maryse whispered, walking into the room. She couldn't make it beforehand because she was in a meeting with the Clave. She looked towards Clary. I registered shock on her expression. She didn't believe it when whomever told her that Clary was tramped in Coma. Facing her biggest fears. And I wasn't able to stop it.

Robert breezed into the room, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Clary's pale, still body. I knew what she looked like. Dead. " Jocelyn. I offer my condolences."

Jocelyn had been here three days, sleeping at most four hours. Four more hours than me. She nodded gravely, staring emptily at her daughter. I imagine her wondering if that what it was like when Clary saw her in a hospital bed similar.

Doctor Orson had waited until the a special ready-made shipment of healing oils and pills came from the outskirts of Idris. Except she told us someone attacked the delivery horse, and killed it. The second shipment came last night. The medicine started working after 24 hours. Which then was injected into her heart, to fight the poison.

Clary woke up yesterday. When Doctor Orson told us to eat and rest down at the cafeteria. Isabelle finished the quickest, and rushed back to Clary's room, feeling that something would happen. Sure enough, Clary woke up. And I wasn't there to see her. _She could die_, Doctor Orson told us. After, she walked out leaving us to our thoughts. After Clary fell into a coma-like state, but not for long.

That's when the screaming and thrashing started.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**Jace POV**

She's been screaming for two hours. She'll stop, gasp and then scream again. There are two Doctors holding her down right now. She keeps thrashing. She feel off the bed before, and started to have a seizure. Doctor Orson everything's going well so far. Having seizures was normal? How was that helping Clary?

The Doctors ordered everyone out of the room when the screaming started. Everyone complied, not wanting to watch Clary in her pained state right now. I didn't comply though. I couldn't. That's why I was torturing myself watching her in pain. I knew I couldn't do anything.

Vivian laid off so far, and I was glad for that small miracle. She hadn't known Clary for that long so she mostly stayed in the Lobby. Right now, she was making plans to go back to New York. She planned on staying at the Institute until the Penhallows came back from their trip, having missed it. Her real family was at the Institute in Pennsylvania.

Clary screamed again, pulling me from my thoughts. I put my elbows on my knees, leaned forward, and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't take it. I pulled my hair hard to keep me from making any violent gesture which would indefinitely cause me to lose my privileges in seeing Clary. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

" JACE!" Clary screamed. My head snapped up, confused. Was I her biggest fear? No, it couldn't. Was she afraid of me? " PLEASE! VIVIAN DOES LOVE YOU!"

A wave of relief hit me along with more guilt and sadness. If ever thought I loved, liked, or even sexually attracted to Vivian, she was wrong. Clary couldn't possibly know how I felt. I didn't even know. At first, before we had been lead to believe we were siblings I had strong feelings. Pushing them aside as sexual tension, I tried to hook up with her. Then the night at Magnus' party, when she wanted to help Simon, save him. I realized then that my father was wrong. Loving someone wanted to make you a better person. Loving someone could save you, heal you. That's exactly what Clary did.

The two Doctors struggled as Clary shrilly screamed. I saw sadness in their glances at me. Maybe they had loved ones. Maybe they couldn't handle seeing someone have such overbearing anguish. It was hard. I was tired, yet I couldn't sleep in fear of either Clary waking up, Clary dying, or seeing her in my dreams which included her screaming for her life. I couldn't do that, if Clary woke up and I wasn't there I don't even know how grief-stricken I'd become.

" YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL ME! YOUR POSSESSED!"

I choked. Kill her? Clary? Never. Was- Was Clary's worst fear of me loving Vivian, and becoming possessed which lead to me killing her? How could she ever think that?

Suddenly Clary stilled. " I love you Jace, no matter what a complete idiot you are."

I could feel myself tense. In her nightmare, I killed her. I killed Clary. " How is this supposed to help Clary? Huh? If – When she wakes up, is she supposed to afraid of me?" I yelled at the Doctors. They down at Clary, seeing her suddenly still body.

" Devin, watch her. I'll be back." One of the Doctors ordered, guiding me out of the room. " Mr. Herondale, please sit." I sat. " Clarissa is dealing with this on her own. Her … battle if you will. She must deal with _all_ of her biggest fears again and again. Each one gets worse. Right now she's dealing with Stage One, Two, and Three. The Stage One: You becoming possessed. Stage Two: Forgetting you Love her and killing her. And finally Stage Three: Falling in Love with a Vivian. In each nightmare, she must live through everything without having having a panic attack or killing herself which kills her actual body. Now, she doesn't realize that she's screaming, or moving or even talking at all. They sort of mirror her thoughts. But I feel you should know there are Ten Stages."

Ten Stages? And she was only on Stage – Suddenly Clary's screams started again. This time it sounded worse. Louder. More desperate for freedom.

I flinched. Would this end soon?

* * *

**Hoped you liked this Chapter. **

**I'm going to try and update again before my High School starts in September. **

**I didn't abandon it. I promised didn't I?I hope you forgive me! I hope so! I love my fans! **

**You guys should read my other**

**Fanfiction, it's called GLASS ACADEMY! Check it out.:)**

**To the Reviewers: You should say happy Belated Birthday! I turned 14 on August 18th!**


End file.
